


Possession

by TariSirfalas



Series: The Ghastly Curse Saga [3]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Blow Jobs, Slave Collars, Slave Hypnosis, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nethernomicon corrupts Zisteau with its dark power and he uses it to satisfy his twisted desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zisteau wandered away from the rest of the group in search for a blaze spawner. It was the first fortress raid of the new map. He walked slowly, tuning his ears for mechanical moans and howls. When he reached the dead end of the hallway, he leaned his ear against the wall. He could hear them close by. He took out his pick axe and tunneled into the wall, hoping to find the spawner on the other side. Instead, he found himself in a familiar room.

“Oh no…” he murumured, holding his torch high, illuminating the dark altar before him. His eyes fell on the ancient book lying in the center.

_“The Nethernomicon, apparently.” Paul said. “And I wouldn’t touch it if I were you, Zisteau. I think it’s bound in zombie pigman skin.”_

Zisteau recalled that as soon as he had dropped that tome onto the floor his fingers had tingled with a sort of power that had sent a shiver up his spine. Even now , he could feel the heavy aura surrounding the altar.

That book was bad news. Vechs had still not recovered from his brush with its power. When the map reset he had dug himself underground and rarely came out. He avoided anyone that had been involved in the incident, but according to Aurey he was making progress. The map reset had helped a lot, she said. Too many bad memories associated with so many places in the old map. It was only a matter of time before he’d be back to his goofy self, she had assured them. Zisteau hoped it would be soon. He was a little surprised how much he missed the mapmaker’s shinanigans. He remembered how pitiful he had looked that day, visibly shaking wrapped in a red blanket. He wondered if Vechs would ever be the same.

And here he was, staring at the culprit of the whole thing. He should get out and warn the others about the room. Make sure it gets sealed off just like before. But instead the pigman found himself reaching out for the book. Just a peek at its pages. He never got to really look at it the last time he held it. His fingers tingled as he picked it up and opened it to a random page.

“Holy shit…” he whispered to himself. The page was covered in runes he had never seen before, not even while enchanting in the overworld, and yet he could read them as easily as if they had been written in English. The symbols were crude and curvy, very unlike the blocky runes he was familiar with. He flipped to another page and it looked much the same. Maybe this wasn’t the same tome that had unleased the curse on Vechs. Zisteau knew that book had been written in Latin. He thumbed through the pages, reading recipes for levitation potions and proper nether wart care. One page showed a detailed diagram of blaze anatomy.

Suddenly, Zisteau was reminded of his original mission and he closed the book. He held it in his hands, hesitating for a moment before he tucked it into his supplies. He was curious about what other information it had. Sealing up the hole in the wall, he walked back to where the rest of the group was.

“Did you find it?” Guude asked.

“Hm?” Oh, the blaze spawner? No, couldn’t even hear any that way. Dead end.” Why had he lied? To make sure that no one was tempted to use the altar? Maybe?

“Well, if you guys are done exploring, I guess we’ll have to find a blaze spawner for a farm another day. Let’s go home.”

“Home sweet hovel,” Zisteau chuckled in reply, hoping his laugh didn’t sound forced.

~~~

When Zisteau returned to his meager base he immediately took the book out and set it on the crafting table. The whole way home he could feel the tome as if he carried a great burden on his shoulders. He breathed a sigh of relief as the load lessened on his body and with the new promise of solitude he flipped it open to the first page. He was surprised to see English words written in red ink. He read them silently and then stared at the page for a moment. Should he? This seemed like such a bad idea, but he was curious what kind of information it could tell him. At last, Zisteau took a deep breath and spoke the poem aloud.

Speak these words if you seek  
A guiding voice with which to speak,  
To teach you secrets held within,  
To honor long forgotten kin

“Greetings, Zisteau,” a deep voice boomed around his ears. “It is an honor to finally speak with you.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know many things about you. I know that you have no memory of how you came to live in the overworld and that you often wonder why you seem to be the only intelligent zombie pigman.”

“If you know then tell me,” Zisteau spoke into the air. The voice was all around him and he didn’t know where to look to speak with it.

“You are the last of your kind, Zisteau. Long ago the pigmen were a powerful race, masters of the Nether realm. Centuries of decay has left their once rich society in ruins. You have seen what they are now: beasts clinging to barbaric clans, barely able to communicate with even their own kin. But you are different, Zisteau. You are the lone survivor of the last clan of the Nethernomicon.”

“This book is part of my past?” Zisteau rested his hand on the open page.

“In more ways than you know,” the voice replied. “You were born in a fortress near a sea of flame and your clan knew how little time they had before they too would succumb to their beastly instincts. With the last of their magic they sent you to the overworld with the hope that it would preserve your mind. They sealed away the Nethernomicon and with time they forgot its power. But it has remained just as powerful as on that day, existing in all times, in all dimensions, waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me?” Zisteau flipped through the pages, trying to process what he had been told, if he believed it to be true or not. “This thing can think for itself?”

“Of course. How else could I speak with you?”

“You’re the book?”

“Yes. I am the Nethernomicon. I have looked forward to this day for a long time, Zisteau. When you held me in your hands on that day I could feel the potential in your fingertips. I can teach you to harness the power in your blood.”

“Whoa whoa. Hang on a minute,” the pigman argued, backing up away from the book. “You caused some really fucked up shit in the last map. I don’t want any of that to happen again.

“Yes, when used by the unworthy there tends to be...side effects. What happened to your friend was unfortunate but it was his own stupidity that brought that curse upon him. Nothing such as that will happen to you for I will guide you. And do not worry; there are much more benign spells than the one that your friend attempted.”

“Like what?” Zisteau knew that he was asking for trouble by continuing to talk to the voice, but its story had intrigued him, Could that creepy book had really been the origin of his life with his friends in the overworld?”

The book flipped its own pages until it stopped on one with complicated diagrams and numbers. “Optimized potion brewing,” the voiced listed. It flipped to the next page. “How to create the perfect nether wart crop.” There was more flipping. “Advanced weapons and armor enchantments.”

“Wait, does that say Explosive Arrows?” Zisteau asked, reading from the page.

“Indeed. I am sure you have noticed your ability to read the text despite never having seen it before. Does this not prove my claims to your untapped power?” Zisteau didn’t answer, still unsure whether to trust the voice. “I think you’ll find that you can speak the language as well,” the voice continued. “Why not give it a try?”

With a wary look on his face, Zisteau picked out a paragraph warning against using explosive arrows to combat creepers and read it aloud. His eyes went wide as he heard his own voice seem to change into a deeper octave as he spoke the ancient language with an ease of someone who had spoken it their whole life. Its phonetics were harsh, guttural, as if the grunts of zombie pigmen had once made sense. When he finished, his lips and throat seemed to tingle pleasantly.

“Do you believe my story now?” the voice said. “It has been so long since I have been used by those worthy of my power. You are the last these few, Zisteau. Let me help you become the pigman you were born to be.”

Zisteau pondered the voice’s request. There was so much that could go wrong and yet he was so curious about the secrets of ancestors he had not even known of before that day. At last he said, “Okay, where do we start?”

~~~

It started small with short-term levitation potions and zombie-repelling chest plates. But after a few weeks Zisteau delved deeper in the book, starting to accept that what he thought was evil magic was only evil in the wrong hands. His were the right hands. Since bringing the book back, he felt a vigor he had never felt before. He could almost feel the power radiating from him, like an energizing aura surrounding his body. As the weeks went on, he read the ancient tome in its entirety, processing its secrets and reveling in the discovery of his heritage.

But soon it became apparent that he had reached a point in which life itself lost its challenge. He missed the fight with the Ender Dragon because he knew that with his new power he could easily kill her in one shot. The others, as weak as they were compared to him, wouldn’t like it if he just killed her for them. But why not? Why was he hiding this power from them? He could help them.

“I could take over the whole damn server at this point!” he told the voice as he paced in front of the book lying on the table.

“Well why don’t you?” the voice replied. “You would be a much more protective leader than Guude ever was.”

“Yeah…”

“You would be able to stop hiding your power. You would be able to have anything, anyone you wanted.”

“Anyone I wanted…” Zisteau repeated, his voice heavy with need. It was only to the voice that he had confessed that he had twisted fantasies. He missed the feeling of Vechs’s tentacles around him, caressing him in just the right places. The dark shadowy vines that he could summon were a poor substitute. He needed the real thing.

“I know he wants you as well. He is only afraid to admit it. You could show him your power, help him give in to his lust for you. Make him submit to your will and you would both be happy.”

“Submit to my will…” Zisteau’s skin tingled and his mind seemed fuzzy. It was all he could think of now.

“Go ahead. No one can stop you,” the voice growled. “Take what you desire.”

“Take what I desire…” Zisteau’s lips curled into a smile. “Gladly.”


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This interlude takes place in the middle of the first chapter. It was too delicious a scene not to write <3

“What were these called again?” Zisteau asked nervously, looking at the shadowy vines wriggling around him in the darkness of the altar room. The pigman remembered these things from the very start of the accident with Vechs and knew what they were capable of. The more he knew about them the better. The open book on the obsidian table was open on the page which had summoned them. 

“Your ancestors called them ‘shadow ghasts’ because of their resemblance to the creature’s tentacles. They are quite safe, however. They can be summoned at will from any space that holds darkness and obey your mental commands.”

“Okay...cool.” Zisteau tested the mechanics, telling the dark vines to pick up the book. When they did, a grin spread across his face. “It’s like having a million extra sets of hands.”

“Very useful, yes. I believe this will increase your crafting output exponentially.”

~~~

When Zisteau returned home, he placed the Nethernomicon on the obsidian enchanting table, where it had replaced the one that usually took that spot. He watched it rise into a levitating position and float gently up and down.

“Alright, I’m off to bed,” he told the voice, stretching as he walked away to his bed. “Even I still need sleep.”

“For now…” the voice replied cryptically. Zisteau chuckled as he walked. He wasn’t sure, but he thought that the voice had a sense of humor every now and again. Finally away from book, he fell onto the bed, feeling the exhaustion of a full day. Groaning tiredly, he flipped over and laid on the pillow. He spent a moment reflecting on all the things he had done and learned that day. For some reason, the ‘shadow ghasts’ had peaked his interest the most. Maybe it was because of their involvement with Vechs’s curse. Zisteau felt a small shiver run down his spine as he recalled how gently the mapmaker had used those tentacles on him. How the slime seemed to make his skin tingle with sensitivity. The pigman sighed with need. It seemed so wrong to think fondly on those memories. So wrong and yet...Zisteau groaned softly as he reached his hand down and…

Wait. His arm froze with a sudden idea. Could he? It seemed like such an abuse of their power. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until he took care of this need and so he called upon the shadowy vines. They wiggled out from under the bed like a child’s nightmare, waving gently near his body. Zisteau moaned quietly as he ordered one to wrap itself around his member. They felt warm, almost soft. The tentacle moved slowly and Zisteau felt himself start to breath heavily. It wasn’t quite what he wanted to feel. He had hoped that the shadows would feel more like the ghasts they were named after. But it would do for now. He commanded other tentacles to wrap around his limbs, caressing him with their warm touch. They held his arms above his head and his legs spread apart. They rubbed and pinched at his nipples and Zisteau closed his eyes, imagining it was Vechs doing these things, giggling lustfully in his ear. The vines moved faster and faster, urged by his mental demands for more. He growled and groaned louder and louder, playing the lustful scene in his head. And finally, Zisteau moaned open-mouthed as he orgasmed, hot semen trickling across his stomach. The shadowy tentacles retreated under the bed and Zisteau turned over on his side, too exhausted to clean himself off. In a moment, he started snoring gently.

“Interesting…” the voice said from its perch on the enchanting table.


	3. Chapter 3

Vechs woke groggily when he felt the covers on his bed being pulled down. He grunted his annoyance and reached his hand down to grab the blanket back, his eyes still closed. But instead of soft wool, his fingers brushed against something warm, long, and thick. Still half-asleep, he stroked its texture curiously. What was it?

When he suddenly felt it wrap around his wrist, his eyes snapped open with realization. There seemed to be dozens of dark tendrils wriggling silently around his bed. As if they had been waiting for him to see them, they lunged at him, coiling around his arms and legs, pushing him into the bed. He tried to struggle away but the lethargy in his limbs slowed his reaction. In his panic, he couldn’t even scream. He started to hyperventilate, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the tentacles force his arms above his head and start to snake under his boxer shorts.

“It’s just another nightmare. It’s not real,” he whispered to himself. “Wake up. Just wake up.”

A low chuckle came from the bedroom door. “There’s no waking up from this, Vechs. It’s all very real.”

Vechs opened his eyes to see a figure silhouetted in the door frame. It was too dark to see their face, but he knew that voice. “Zisteau?” he questioned, momentarily forgetting his situation before gasping as a shadowy tendril coiled around his member, his clothes pulled off.

Zisteau just laughed in response as he strode into the small room, coming into the light of the lone torch on the wall. That book he held in his hands...Vechs felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he saw the darkness in Zisteau’s eye. There was usually a spark there, but no more. It seemed as black as the empty socket on the other side of his face.

“Zisteau, please...snap out of it. That thing is controlling you or something.”

The pigman’s face fell for a moment before a grin spread across his cheeks. “Controlling me? Vechs, I’ve never felt so free. You couldn’t possibly imagine how powerful I’ve gotten thanks to this book. Nothing is out of my reach. Not even you.”

The tentacle around his member began to stroke him gently and the mapmaker whimpered, already feeling the heat in his loins. “Why are you doing this, Z? Please, I don’t…”

“I’m here to claim you as mine.” Zisteau stood beside the bed and slowly dragged a finger down Vechs’s chest, a dangerous need in his eye. “You see, I miss the way you were before. I miss the Vechs that knew exactly how to get me off. I want him back.”

Vechs started struggling harder against his bindings, his eyes wide with fear. “No! That monster...he’s too dangerous. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Don’t worry. I have ways to control you. You’ll be like my pet, obeying only me.” A wicked smile was etched on the pigman’s face.

“Zisteau, please-” Vechs’s plea was cut short as a dark tendril shoved itself inside his mouth.

“Be quiet now. The ritual has to be perfect.”

Zisteau snapped his fingers and Vechs felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as a black void crossed over his eyes. An instant later and he could breath again and the light returned, however dim it was. Looking around, he realized what had occurred and renewed his struggle against the shadows that bound him. Instead of his bed, he was now stretched across the hard surface of an obsidian altar. The walls were now netherbrick. He knew this place. His muffled cries fell on deaf ears as Zisteau busied himself with preparations. He drew symbols in chalk around the mapmaker, grunting to himself in a deep language. Vials of things indescribable were placed on the altar, and still Vechs fought with the tentacles.

Finally, Zisteau stood in front of the altar, the book open in his hands. Vechs tried one last time to call out to him, the real Zisteau, but the pigman would not meet his pleading eyes. Zisteau began to read from the text, the ancient pigman language rumbling from his throat. His words were echoed by chanting that rose around the room and Vechs felt his skin crawl as it vibrated through his body. The dark tendrils became more animated, caressing him gently, stroking his growing erection. As he felt his mind get fuzzy and the chanting continued, a moan escaped him. This shouldn’t feel so good. He should fight it. And yet his struggling ceased and the pleasure grew. He tried to pull his thoughts together but his mind seemed to drift away as if it were made of smoke. Why had he been fighting? He couldn’t remember anymore. It just felt so good to relax and let the tentacles do what they wanted. Yes...relax into the pleasure… Another muffled groan of lust came from his mouth.

The shadowy vines grew bold, sensing his surrender. They rubbed and pinched at his nipples, making his back arch as a shock of pleasure shot down his spine. Another snaked underneath him and teased around his puckered entrance before going inside, slowly filling him. Vechs moaned long and loud when it pressed against his prostate, his eyes rolling up as his whole body seemed to quiver with pleasure. With no sense of time, he seemed to hover in an endless loop of lust, his mind blank and peaceful as the shadows moved faster and faster. But at last he felt a sudden heat in his loins and with one last moan he orgasmed, semen splattering across his stomach. A warm liquid started to trickle down his throat and Vechs swallowed it in gulps, his breathing heavy.

The tentacles retreated from his body but the mapmaker did not move off the altar. His limbs were too weak. As his consciousness slowly came back to him, a deep chill settled in his chest. He raised his arms and stared at his shaking hands as if expecting them to turn white immediately. It was only a matter of time. Tears started to form in his eyes. This can’t be happening.

“Now then,” Zisteau said, speaking as if an erotic ritual had not taken place moments before. “Like I said, I have a way to control you now, but it requires a little participation on your end.” With a wave of his fingers a leather collar appeared, floating above his hand. A single glowing gem hung from it, red with flame. “This is the Collar of Tame Fire. So hard to make this thing. I had to graft my own skin to make the leather. And that gem contains a blaze heart. But here’s how it works. Whoever wears this becomes endlessly submissive to the creator of the collar, obedient to their every command. Their souls are bound together and the collar can never be taken off, not even by the creator. Here’s the trick though, it doesn’t work unless they put it on themselves.”

Vechs pushed himself into a sitting position on the altar, tears trickling down his face. “Zisteau, please, you can’t-”

“You know you have to,” the pigman interrupted, coming to stand in front of Vechs, his hand outstretched, offering the collar to him. “In a few minutes you’ll start to transform and without this, you’ll have nothing stopping you. First it’ll be me, but then who knows? Maybe Seth? Blame? Aurey?”

The mapmaker stared at the collar, a deep sadness in his eyes as he realized that Zisteau was right. This had been his plan all along. His fingers shaking, he took the collar. It seemed like such an ordinary object, so light in his hands. Fumbling with the metal ring, he opened it and slowly brought it to his neck. A heavy feeling of defeat settled into his stomach.

“It’s okay, just put it on.” Zisteau’s voice portrayed a level of kindness that Vechs knew he didn’t possess anymore. His eye told a different story. There was a crazed look of madness in it. Vechs held his breath as he wrapped the collar around his neck and hooked the strap through the metal loop. The gem rested just above his collarbones, warm against his skin. For a moment nothing happened and then Zisteau murmured something deep in his throat and a deep calm washed over the mapmaker, his body relaxing. A blissful smile crossed his lips.

“See? Isn’t this much better? Now I’m your master.”

“Master…” Vechs repeated. He looked at Zisteau, suddenly knowing that this was how it should be. His master was too powerful to resist. Life would be so much better if he just let him take control. He wouldn’t need to worry about anything anymore. His master would take care of him and in return he would follow and obey him. It was only fair.

Without warning, a painful shock ran across his back and he groaned as it was followed by a warm wave of pleasure. “Master! It’s starting!”

“Let it happen, Vechs. The process is quicker if you relax and concentrate on the pleasure.”

“Yes...pleasure…” A whimper escaped his lips as he wrapped his hand around his member, coaxing it to erection. His legs swung to the side of the altar facing Zisteau, opening them wide for him to see. The heat spread across his body and he started to pant heavily. The pain seemed to fade the more he relaxed and he moaned as he felt the tentacles grow from his back. That feeling was back. The need to wrap around someone, to feed off their lust. He started to coil his new appendages around Zisteau’s waist, wanting him closer, but the pigman grabbed one and pulled it off.

“Not yet, my eager little pet,” he chuckled. “For now I’m content to watch you pleasure yourself. In fact…” A wicked grin spread across his face. “I want you to use those tentacles to do it. Tie yourself up and put on a show for me.”

“Yes...mmmaster…” Vechs retracted the tendrils from Zisteau’s waist and used them to wrap around his own legs, caressing his thighs. He folded his arms behind him where they were tangled into the multitude of tentacles wriggling from his back. As he coiled another around his erection, stroking it gently, he moaned from the feeling it gave him. Being helpless in front of his master filled him with so much pleasure.

“Mmm...now get on your knees,” Zisteau ordered, a hungry look in his eye. “I think a change in scenery is needed.”

When Vechs slid off the altar and into a kneeling position, his master snapped his fingers and he felt the heavy darkness around him again. But instead of constricting, he found it comforting now. An instant later and the weight lifted. Through the haze of pleasure he looked at his new surroundings.

At first glance, it looked like an extravagant ball room. The nether brick walls reached up high, lava pillars flowed down, and from the ceiling hung a magnificent glowstone chandelier. Behind him from a safe distance he saw a group of zombie pigmen. Some stared at him with various expressions of interest and apprehension. More were looking behind him with looks of reverence on their faces and Vechs turned his head back around to see Zisteau sit down in a throne in front of him.

“Now then,” he said, twirling his finger. “Keep going.”

Vechs moaned as his tentacles moved again, feeling the eyes of pigmen on his back, fueling the heat in his body. He never knew how good having an audience would feel. “Master, where are we?” he asked between heavy breaths.

“I guess it’s my throne room, in a manner of speaking.” Zisteau leaned back in the throne, a smug smile on his face. “A few days ago the pigmen started following me around whenever I was in the nether and I discovered from what crude language they still have that they can feel the power coming from me and have decided I’m some kind of god or king or chief. I’m not really sure which. Like I said, I can’t really understand half of what they say.”

“So they built master this room?” Vechs couldn’t help but be curious, even with the growing pleasure. He teased a tendril around his puckered entrance, whimpering.

“Ha! These guys don’t have enough brain power to fix their own ruins let alone build something like this. No, I build this. If they want to worship me or grovel at my feet, I’ll go ahead and let them.”

“Master is so giving.” Vechs felt a surge of pride from being able to be his master’s pet. He would be closer to master than the zombie pigmen ever will.

“Mmhm,” Zisteau agreed. “But now I’m getting tired of your questions. Gag yourself with one of those tentacles and suck on it for me.”

Vechs did so gladly, loving the feeling of the texture of his tongue rubbing the tendril as it slid into his mouth. It was as if a switch had been pulled. Suddenly the pleasure seemed twice as good, twice as intoxicating. Groaning into his squirming gag, the tendril behind him pushed inside, stretching him to accommodate itself. When it curled and pressed against his prostate, he quivered with lust as the jolt ran across his whole body. He hit it again and even through his gag his moan echoed across the cavernous room. His hips shook but he held his legs down, preventing himself from thrusting as the tentacle around his erection squeezed and moved faster and faster.

“Mmm yes...Get right up to that edge. But don’t cum. I want you as pent up as possible before I let you go any further.”

Zisteau was casually stroking his own member, watching his pet with a hungry look in his eye. The sight was thrilling and Vechs moaned again and again as he continued to pleasuring himself, the speed of his tendrils going higher and higher. HIs eyes rolled up in ecstasy and when he reached that point, that spot where he could feel an orgasm just on the edge, he growled his frustration, knowing no matter how much he teased and rubbed himself, it wouldn’t be enough until his master said the word. He stared at his master, begging with his eyes, feeling helpless and loving it.

Zisteau chuckled softly as he sat up properly in his throne, looking down on him wickedly, wildly. “Now that you’re good and ready, it’s my turn. I want you to take all that energy and use on me. Wrap around me and make me just as horny as you, Vechs. You can cum when I do.”

The mapmaker moaned his excitement as he untangled himself and latched his tentacles around his master’s arms and legs, coiling around his chest, his shoulders. The groan of pleasure that came from the pigman’s mouth told him he was doing it right. He climbed into Zisteau’s lap, pressing his chest against his as a tendril wrapped around his erection, stroking in time with the one around his own.

“Vechs…” his master growled lustfully into his ear. “Don’t hold back.”

The mapmaker’s moan became more ghast-like the more he made the sound. He started nipping at the skin around his master’s neck, licking the marks he made. The salty taste of his sweat was delicious to him. This was such a strange feeling. He wanted, no, needed to feed off the pigman’s lust, to use him to satisfy his twisted libido. And yet his victim was also his master. He needed to please him, to fulfill his order. Only then could he be truly satisfied.

He pushed a tentacle inside his master, pressing against that wonderful spot, feeling him quiver with pleasure, hearing his deep moans. But it wasn’t enough. He smashed their lips together, groaning as he let his master’s tongue inside, letting it take control even as he curled himself tighter around his body. He caressed his inner thighs, rubbed and pinched his nipples.Vechs pressed the tendril against his master’s prostate once more and with a loud moan, the pigman orgasmed, hips shaking as hot semem spread across both of them. Vechs’s high-pitched growl reverberated through the room and he climaxed as well, his tentacles writhing.

“Very...good...Vechs,” Zisteau praised, his breathing slow and heavy. “Now...clean both of us up. We have to be at the monthly meeting soon.”

The mapmaker grinned, excited to finally see his friends that he had missed for so long. He giggled when he heard the pigman’s breath hitch as he started to lap up the sticky substance from his abdomen.

“Yes master.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this, I promise. Here's 3000+ words of kinky goodness~

Guude looked around at the group who had assembled at the town square, counting under his breath.

“27...28...okay so we’re just missing Zisteau...well and Vechs but he’s still...yeah.” He glanced at BdoubleO and shivered just a little. He still couldn’t look his friend in the eye after what had happened.

Suddenly, with a crack of lightening, Zisteau appeared in the center of the town, knocking the surrounding Mindcrackers to the ground. Above the sounds of pain and disgruntlement as people righted themselves, Seth yelled, “What the hell was that, Zisteau?”

“You like it?” the pigman replied, turning towards the mustached man. “Sorry about that, but I do like making an entrance.” He smirked, but there was no joy in his smile.

“How’d you do that?” Pakratt asked, impressed. “It was cool as heck.”

“It’s funny you should put it that way,” Zisteau replied. “Cause that’s where I got this from.” A skin-bound book materialized in his hands and he flipped it open casually, ignoring the outbursts of horror from a certain few of the collected Mindcrackers. “There’s lots of cool tricks in it.”

“What the fuck, Zisteau!” Guude cursed, taking an angry step towards the pigman. “We were supposed to leave that thing alone! What if there’s another accident?”

Zisteau scowled at his friend. “Do you honesly think I would do something as stupid as curse myself? This book has shown me my true power, Guude, and I plan to use it for the better.” With one hand still holding the tome, the pigman curled his hand slowly into a fist and to Guude’s horror he felt his body move on its own, trapped in some kind of constricting force field. He was lowered onto his knees.

“This is for the better?” he spat at Zisteau.

“I’m declaring myself the new leader of Mindcrack, no wait...new ruler,” Zisteau announced, ignoring Guude. “And if anyone has any objections, too bad.” The pigman chuckled darkly.

Suddenly, there was a loud battle cry as Anderz rushed at Zisteau, his sword raised. “You motherfucker! You-” The viking was cut short as he fell face-first onto the stone ground, groaning in pain. He flipped to his back quickly, eyes searching fearfully. “Something’s got my leg!” he yelled, trying to pull away from the white tendril curling under his jeans.

“Oh Anderps~” a strange voice scolded the viking, calling from the stairs under the town square. “You shouldn’t try to hurt Master. You aught to be punished~” Vechs crawled up, his pale skin seeming to glow in the over-world sunlight. Anderz let out a string of Swedish curses, trying desperately to shake off the tentacles latching onto his limbs and pulling him towards the transfigured mapmaker.

“Zisteau, you sick bastard! You turned him back into that thing, didn’t you?” Pause growled. He gripped his bow tightly.

“He’s much happier like this, don’t you think?” the pigman said, looking down at Vechs the way one would look at a beloved pet. “Once you tame him, he’s like a rambunctious puppy.”

Anderz gagged on the tentacle that shoved itself inside his mouth, muffling his loud cursing. He was spread flat on the stone of town square and he watched Vechs kneel over him, a hungry look in his hollowed eyes. “Master, can I? Please? He feels so tasty~” The tendrils moved gently across Anderz’s skin under his clothes and he thrashed against the bindings, panicking.

“Mm, it would be good to use him as an example...all right. But no slave hypnosis. Anything else is fine. And you all…” Zisteau waved his hand around and a heavy air settled around the area. “You have to watch. Who knows, maybe you’ll like it. I know it’ll at least stir up some memories for some of you.” He flashed a wicked smile at Etho, winking.

Vechs didn’t wait for Zisteau to stop talking before he started tearing Anderz’s clothes off eagerly as if the viking were a Christmas present. “Ooo, interesting~” the mapmaker murmured as a tentacle wrapped around his cock. “So you weren’t over-compensating. This’ll be fun~”

Anderz couldn’t help his hips from bucking from the touch. The warm slime from the white tendrils covered his skin, making it sensitive, tingly. His mind was overwhelmed with sensations. After only a few strokes, his cock was already erect and he could feel a heat collecting in his loins. He suddenly realized he had stopped struggling. Was he actually enjoying this? He was brought from his own thoughts when the mapmaker giggled evil under his breath. Vechs opened his mouth and Dear God that tongue was too long, too black. The tongue seemed to be a tentacle itself. The tip flicked across the slit of Anderz’s cock and he moaned through his squirming gag. But the tongue didn’t stop there. It curled down over his erection, replacing the pale tentacle. The viking watched Vechs lower his head and knew what was going to happen. But knowing didn’t lessen his reaction as the mapmaker’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking gently. Anderz felt as if he were shaking with lust as a giant wave of pleasure washed over his body. Oh God it felt so good, what the hell was wrong with him?

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Anderps~” The viking heard Vechs speak to him as if he were in his head. He looked down to see Vechs still tasting his cock, his mouth occupied. “Let go and feel the pleasure~”

Anderz growled, glaring at the mapmaker. How dare he get into his head! As if to counteract his rebellion, Vechs took more of the viking’s cock into his mouth. Another growl, but this time of desire. “Or are you embarrassed cause everyone is watching?” Vechs teased. Anderz suddenly felt eyes on him. He had almost forgotten that people were there, stuck, forced to watch this sick display of Zisteau’s power. But was the growing heat because of shame or excitement? “Everyone’s looking at us, Anderps~ Everyone can hear all those noises you’re making. What could they be thinking of you?” Vechs hummed against the viking cock, the vibration sending a long shiver of lust up his spine.

“What could Doc be thinking right now, I wonder?” Vechs’s voice seemed to fill his whole head. Anderz couldn’t see his half-robot friend, but he knew he was watching. Doc could see his naked body, his throbbing erection. Why did it feel so good to think about that? “Such a naughty Anderps~ Getting so horny just from Doc watching him~”

Anderz moaned wantonly, knowing Vechs was putting these thoughts in his head, but too lost in the pleasure to care anymore. He needed Doc to watch, he needed Doc to listen, to help him get to release. The mapmaker’s long tongue swirled around his cock, his mouth surrounding it, suckling it. He hummed once more against the veined skin and Anderz felt a fire rage across his body as he came forcefully into Vechs’s mouth, his hips bucking again and again as he shot his load down his throat. The mapmaker swallowed the hot semen, seeming to savor the flavor with each gulp.

Exhausted, the viking didn’t move even when Vechs unwound his tentacles from around his limbs. He licked around his mouth, apparently determined to taste every last drop of Anderz’s cum. “Mmm, you taste sweet, Anderps~ Have you been eating watermelon?”

Anderz lifted a shaking hand and flipped the bird at him. “F-fuck...you…”

“Maybe later~” Vechs cooed, winking.

Zisteau cleared his throat, moving everyone’s attention back to him. “Now that everyone’s had a bit of fun, here’s the new rules of the server…”

* * *

 

Blame looked past the translucent world border at the wilderness beyond and sighed. It seemed that they had only just taken the boundary down when Zisteau took over the server and now it was back. It was permanently fixed just beyond the four villages in the corners. Their new ‘ruler’ had said that they didn’t need to worry about resources now. He could easily fill the underground with new caves and ores whenever they needed. The border was to protect them, he had declared. With him as their leader, they would want for nothing.

The man scowled behind his mask. What they wanted was the freedom to explore. The freedom to forget the terrible things happening in their town. The freedom to escape. Blame turned back towards the town square. He was supposed to be on smelting duty, another Zisteaunian idea.

He cut across the road into the woods, preferring the solitude within the leaves rather than chancing across another fellow prisoner. A few steps later, he stopped abruptly when he felt something catch onto his clothes. Thinking he had snagged onto a stray branch, he tried to wiggle free, but it pulled back. He stumbled backwards, trying to grab onto whatever had latched to him. With his footing gone, it was easy for the thing to pull him roughly against the trunk of a tree.

“What the fuck?” he cursed, winded. He searched for his attacker in the shadows fearfully. Chuckling evilly, Vechs approached him from behind the tree, pale tendrils already wrapping around his limbs, pinning him against the bark, his arms above his head. “Oh no no no! Zisteau can’t just punish me when I haven’t done anything! I was on my way back, I-” Blame cut off when the mapmaker put a finger gently against where his lips would be on his mask, making a hushing sound.

“This isn’t a punishment. This is lunch time~” Vechs whispered hungrily.

“Wha-” Blame started to question the monster’s words but suddenly he felt a tentacle slither under his boxers and he inhaled sharply. He could already smell the intoxicating musk radiating from Vechs. Some of the others had described it to him. A warm, heavy scent that seemed to seep into one’s brain, numbing it.

“You see, I have such a big appetite, not even Master can give me all I need~” the mapmaker explains, watching his slimy appendages carefully pull off Blame’s clothes. “So Master gave me permission to feed myself. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick~ Don’t want you late on my account~”

The last bit of his clothing was dropped unceremoniously to the forest floor. Before Blame could protest any more, his mask was discarded and Vechs began kissing him deeply, growling in his throat. The musk was doing its job, pulling a fog over Blame’s mind, making him accept the mapmaker’s tongue as it pushed between his lips. It was getting so hot. It seemed as if Vechs’s body radiated an intense heat. The tentacles that were wrapped around his legs lifted them up, positioning them around his captor’s hips. Vechs pressed his body against Blame’s and their cocks rubbed together. A muffled moan escaped him and he felt the tremor of the mapmaker’s soft laugh on his lips. They broke for air and Vechs smiled as he exhaled sensually.

“See how much better this is than how we used to be~” the mapmaker murmured. “I know we’ve had our difficulties in the past but now we can fix that~” A lone tendril coiled itself around both their erections and stroked them together slowly, so agonizingly slow. Blame gasped quietly as the pleasure shot up his spine.

“I’ll need to feed often and you’re so tasty I might just want to have you every day~” Vechs started grinding him against the tree and Blame couldn’t stop himself from moaning achingly, not caring about the noises he made anymore. “But I want it to be fun for both of us so how about this…”

The mapmaker leaned into his ear, tracing his long tongue along the groves in his skin. Blame shivered despite the growing head in his body. “I want you to want me~” Vechs whispered possessively. “I want the sound of my name to make you so unbearably horny. I want you to think of me at night when you touch yourself~” As the mapmaker made these commands, the pace quickened and Blame could only moan and gasp and accept his brainwashing. HIs mind was Vechs’s to mold.

“Yes...yes...oh fuck I-I have to…” he moaned between heavy breaths. “I’m gonna-” Vechs planted his lips against his own for a moment as if sealing a contract before lightning-fast jolts of pleasure shot through his nerves. Unable to control himself, he bucked his hips with each pulse. He didn’t even moan, so numb with lust that the only sound he made was a strange gasping as if he were struggling for air. A few more thrusts and the mapmaker shot his load as well, his hot semen mixing with Blame’s across both their abdomens.

There was a silence between them for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of their deep breathing. Vechs backed away from Blame, letting his legs fall against the tree again. He was still pinned against the bark, but he didn’t mind, He didn’t think he could stand on his own at the moment anyway.

“I guess I should clean you up if you’re gonna go to spawn soon~” the mapmaker teased him. “Be careful not to get horny again or I might not be able to stop myself from having another helping~” When Vechs’s tongue started lapping up the warm cum from Blame’s stomach, his breath hitched in his throat and he knew it was going to be awhile before he’d be free to go.

* * *

 

When Chad reached his apartment in Bling Tower he shuffled over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach. Zisteau was working them like dogs to finish his weird wizard tower and the town hall. Chad had only been able to leave when he nearly killed himself walking off the roof out of exhaustion.

He tried to drift into sleep but after a few moments he felt a warm gooey substance moving across his arms. Chad groggily opened his eyes to see white tentacles coiling around his wrists. Panicking, he lifted himself to his knees on the bed but the tendrils around his arms pulled his face back down to the pillow, leaving his ass still in the air.

“Vechs please...I’m so tired…” he pleaded the mapmaker as he felt his pants and underwere being stripped from him. “I’m too exhausted for-” Suddenly, an eager tentacle wedged itself into his mouth and his sentence was cut short. He gagged on the slime as it dripped across his tongue and down his throat.

“Shh...it’s okay~” Vechs whispered to him as he climbed onto the end of the bed, his tendrils wrapping around Chad’s legs, edging them apart. “As cute as your voice is, I’d hate to wake anyone else up~”

Chad felt the familiar drowsiness that came from breathing in the mapmaker’s intoxicating scent. It wasn’t the first time Vechs had feasted on him. But this time felt a little different. The slime that was slowly coating his throat was making his whole body hot, tingly. His tongue was almost numb from it. The pale tentacles around his legs rubbed his skin gently and the red-haired man groaned achingly. He already felt as if he were drowning in pleasure and it had only been a few moments.

“I figured out something since the last time,” the mapmaker told him, tracing a finger down Chad’s back, watching him shiver. “I can use a very powerful aphrodisiac and I thought I’d try it out on you~ So tell me, is it working?”

Chad didn’t answer but when a thin tendril started to slide into his opening, he let out a shuddering moan. “I’ll take that as a yes~” Vechs chuckled darkly.”And don’t worry, it makes a pretty good lube too~” Chad was barely listening, his mind hazy. He could only faintly feel the pain as the tentacle pushing into him. A moment later and it’s tip pressed against a certain bundle of nerves and a wave of fire erupted across his skin. He cried out wantonly, squirming under his bindings. But instead of continuing, the slimy tendril pulled out, leaving him empty. A choking whine came from his throat.

“You make such cute noises~” the mapmaker cooed teasingly. Gently, he took hold of the red-haired man’s hips and positioned the head of his cock on Chad’s puckered hole. “Make some more for me~”

Gradually, Vechs pushed inside, groaning raggedly. “So tight~” he purred. “I don’t know how long I’ll last~” He started to set the pace, pulling out a little and slamming his hips back. Chad moaned with each thrust. It was as if his whole body and mind had melted into the warm slime. He wanted, no he needed the mapmaker to find that spot again. He needed to feel the electricity shoot through his veins again. Vechs giggled under his breath as he adjusted himself slightly before pounding deep into the red-haired man. Chad’s eyes rolled up as he dissolved into pleasure. There it was, that wonderful bunch of nerves. Vechs dug his nails into the soft skin of Chad’s hips as he hit that spot again and again, grunting heatedly. It wasn’t long before shockwaves of fire shook across his body and his body went limp. But Vechs kept going, kept pounding his hips into him, growling dangerously. It seemed he wouldn’t be satisfied until he reached climax as well. Chad let him use him, to weak to care anymore. At last, he came, moaning breathily. Chad felt the hot semen filling him, felt the mapmaker’s cock pulsing hinside im.

When it was over, Vechs pulled out and got up from the bed, uncoiling his tentacles from around the red-haired man’s limbs. He hummed a little nonsensical tune under his breath, acting as nothing had happened. Chad slowly rolled onto his back, his breathing ragged, his skin flushed. Vechs leaned down and took hold of his chin between his fingers, giggling evilly.

“Why’s your face so red?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't ship Team Adorabolical romantically. If anything they are my BroTP. And this is technically the only consensual sex scene cause I couldn't bring myself to write anything non-con with Aurey in it.

“We’ve fucking got to do something about Zisteau,” Guude opened up with as he paced across the floor of the courthouse. He was watched by the collected Mindcrackers who sat in the amphitheater-like room. Someone yawned from a back row. It was late at night but it was the only time in which they could meet all together. Zisteau and Vechs were...busy in the nether around this time. “It’s gotten way out of hand and if we don’t do something soon, this place is gonna turn into a damn orgy slash labor camp for the rest of eternity.”

“Do you have a plan then?” asked Adlington.

“No, that’s what this meeting is for. Any ideas?” Guude scanned the faces of his friends, seeing exhausted looks of defeat on some of them. Finally, Nebris raised his hand.

“I have one. It’ll be risky but I think it’ll work. So we’re sure that the book is the source of his powers, right?”

“As far as we know. He needs it to do stuff at the very least.” Guude shrugged.

“Okay, so then we have to destroy the book and there’s only one guaranteed way to make sure he dies and loses everything in his inventory.”

“You’re talking about the end aren’t you?” Beef guessed.

“Look, falling into the void is the best way to make sure that book is destroyed,” Nebris argued. “We can lure him into the end and somehow in the middle of battle we get him to fall.”

“It’s risky, but it could work if we all fight him at once,” Pause said.

“Okay then it’s decided. That just leaves one problem,” Guude warned. “We need someone to stay behind to...destract Vechs while we fight Zisteau.”

There was quiet cursing from the front row as Blame suddenly bent over in his seat, his breathing noticeably quickened. “Fuck...stop saying his name…”

“That’s my point,” Guude said, pointing at Blame as he faced the rest of his friends. “Because of this damn situation some our best fighters can’t get anywhere near...him...without turning into a damn horny pile of goo. We need him to not be in the end while we fight Zisteau otherwise we have no chance.”

There was a long silence, broken only by the sound of Blame’s soft whimpers as he fought for self control. Finally, Aurey stood up from her seat in the middle. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure, Aurey?” Chad piped up. “So far Vechs hasn’t gone to you to feed. Maybe someone who has already-”

“No, I’ll do it,” Aurey repeated, her expression grim, determined. “Vechs is my friend. All that time I was helping him, I had no idea what kind of curse he’d been under. I was too afraid to ask. If this is the only way to get Vechs back to normal, I want to help.”

“For fuck’s sake, stop saying his fucking name!” Blame yelled as he ran out of the courthouse, growling his lustful frustration. There was an awkward silence as everyone listened to him scramble inside Bling Tower, cursing the whole way.

“I guess I’ll tell him the details later,” Guude promised. “Okay, if Aurey volunteers, here’s how we’re doing this…”

~~~

Aurey peeked around the corner into the small underground cave in the nether. Just as Seth had said, Vechs was there, sitting in a shallow pool of lava as if it were a hot tub, his back leaned against the warm netherack rocks. The mapmaker’s eyes were closed, his expression calm.

 _“I stumbled on him one day,”_ Seth had told her. _“Just chilling in the lava. I wasn’t very quiet though and he ended up catching me and...yeah...but I’m pretty sure that’s where he sleeps now.”_

The red-haired woman took a deep breath to calm her nerves. What she was about to do wasn’t exactly her forte. After a moment to prepare herself, she chugged a fire resistance potion and stepped boldly into the cave. This potion was one of Zisteau’s design. It lasted for several hours. She had a feeling she would need that long.

“Hey Vechs!” she called to him keeping her voice casual. She smiled at him as he opened his eyes to look at her. There was that look. A mixture of surprise, desire, and a little fear. It was the same look he had given her on that day…

 

_Sitting on the roof of Bling Tower, her feet dangling over the edge, Aurey surveyed the building of the town hall, glad for a little break for once. After a few minutes she stood up, knowing that she would get in trouble if she stayed there long. Suddenly, an arrow flew by her head. Turning her head to see a skeleton, she said, “How did you get-”_

_The rest of her sentence was lost as an arrow caught her in the shoulder and she lost her footing, falling off the edge of the roof. After a split second of shock, she started to scream. Her eyes stared at the ground rushing towards her. And then suddenly, her momentum stopped. A warm, slick tendril had wrapped itself around her wrist and as she dangled, she looked up to see her ‘savior.’_

_“Hey Relly-bits~” Vechs cooed from the open window a floor above her. “Glad you could drop by~”_

_“Vechs, I…” she stammered. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was she going to end up brainwashed like some of the others had been? Vechs started to pull her up to him, more tentacles coiling around her other limbs. She tried to steady her breathing, a panic setting in. When she was level with the window, she looked into her friend’s hollow eyes and pleaded with him, “Vechs, please…”_

_His expression changed. He froze. And then without warning, he let go of her._

_Her stomach flipped into her throat as she continued her descent. She didn’t have time to scream this time but she didn’t need to. There was a splash and she landed in one of the fountains in front of the tower, unharmed. When she climbed out and looked back up, no one was at the open window._

 

That same expression was on the mapmaker’s face now as Aurey stood in front of the lava pool. It confirmed her suspicion. The real Vechs, the one trapped inside his own body, was trying to save her from his ghastly curse. She knew he could see and feel everything the monster did and she silently asked for his forgiveness. In order to save him, she needed to do this.

“Relly-bits, what are you doing here?” he asked, his face serious even as he looked over her body hungrily.

“I came to see you. We never hang out anymore~” She was as flirty as she dared, pouting her lips. “Is that okay?”

“I guess…” He stared as she sat down at the edge of the lava, dipping her feet in it. “But...why are you naked?”

She looked down at herself as if she had just realized her clothes were missing. She had taken them off just before she had walked into the cave. “Oh, they were getting sweaty in the nether so I took them off,” she answered, shrugging. With a sigh of contentment she did not feel, she lowered herself into the lava, feeling the bubbles caress her skin pleasantly as they traveled to the surface. She leaned back against the netherack behind her. “This feels nice~”

“Ahuh…” Vechs agreed. His expression was strained, his brow furrowed. Apparently it wasn’t enough to be naked in a pool of lava with him. She needed to be more obvious.

She hoped her eyes were seductive enough as she started crawling slowly towards him through the thick lava. “You know what would feel better?”

A tentacle brushed against her arm and instinctively wrapped around it, but it didn’t pull. “W-what?” he asked. She could see the monster slowly winning the battle in his head and she smiled at him as she finally crawled into his lap in a kneeling position, spreading her legs on either side of him. Purposely, she took a deep breath, smelling his heavy musk, feeling it affect her almost immediately. His hands shook slightly as they took her by the waist.

“I think you know already~” she murmured, tracing a finger down his chest. He shivered, a breathy moan escaping him. Once again, she apologized to the real Vechs before she lunged and locked their lips together. He whimpered into it, his instincts finally kicking in as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Tentacles began coiling around her at last, gently rubbing against her skin. Suddenly, Vechs broke the kiss, a painful look on his face.

“Relly-bits...I…”

Still able to move her arms, she put her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his dark, fiery eyes. “It’s okay,” she told Vechs, the real Vechs inside the monster. “It’ll be okay.”

“Relly…” Vechs was trying so hard to keep control. Aurey knew he could probably never forgive her when it was over. But it was the only way. She leaned into his ear, the scent of his musk making her breathing heavy, her words slurred.

“Fuck me~”

A low growl rumbled in the mapmaker’s chest, sending a pleasant chill up her spine. He kissed her, forcefully, needingly. Her body relaxed, knowing she had won. She let the fog roll over her mind, filling it with warm, tingling pleasure. His tentacles moved freely across her skin, coiling around her. As the heated kissing continued, he pulled her chest against his. A jolt of electric pleasure shook her as her nipples, hard and sensitive, brushed against his skin.

“Didn’t know you could talk dirty,” Vechs said huskily when they broke the kiss to breath.

“Didn’t know either,” she replied. “Maybe it’s you doing it…”

“Mmmmrr...do it again. Tell me what you want me to do to you and maybe…” He paused to chuckle darkly, a grin on his face. “Maybe I’ll do it.”

She tried to think, to find the right words. Her whole body was on fire and it seemed impossible to pick one thing to focus on. But then she felt an aching need, something that begged for attention. She moaned breathily, letting the desire build.

“I want...I need your cock inside me.” Aurey slowly ground her hips against him, a soft whine escaping her when his shaft brushed against the sensitive skin of her labia.

"What about tentacles?" Vechs teased, feigning a hurt tone in his voice. A tendril snaked down across her hood and started to rub gently up and down. Despite herself, she groaned with need and moved with the rhythm of it but with the last bit of her free will she shook her head.

"It has to be your cock. I...I've craved it for such a long time..." she lied. In truth she didn't feel anything sexual towards Vechs and she was sure the real him felt the same. But if this had to happen she wanted it to be as natural as possible.

"Oh really?" The mapmaker's face was split into a mischievous grin. The tentacle pressed against her sensitive labia slid slowly away only to be replaced by his hand. The move was so sudden she gasped breathily, her back arching. He started rubbing his calloused fingers slowly in her soft, pink folds, deliberately avoiding her clitoris. “I might be inclined to let you have your wish...if you ask nicely~”

Aurey whimpered wantonly, the last of her resistance melting away. The pleasure was spiraling up. The harder she breathed the more of his intoxicating musk she smelled and the more her skin crawled with desire. “I...please...your cock...inside me.”

“Oh I know you can say it better than that~” Vechs murmured huskily. “Go on, try again~”

She could feel it press against her opening as he said it. The tip of his shaft teasing her clitoris, sending little ripples of pleasure across her body. “Please...fuck my p-pussy...with your cock…”

“Mmmr...good girl…” he growled into her ear.

Maybe it was the heavy scent surrounding them or maybe he was already brainwashing her, but it felt so good to be praised like that. She didn’t have time to dwell on it though, because the head of his stiff cock, hot from lava, started to push inside. Too weak with lust, it was as if she were putty in his hands. his hands, firmly gripping her hips, slowly pulled her lower in his lap. The inner walls of her pussy parted to make room for his thick shaft. As aroused as she was, it was no surprise how easily and painless it was. A soft thought in the back of her head wondered if he was always this gentle with his ‘meals’ or if she was special.

“How’s that feel?” Vechs asked. His pale tendrils wrapped tighter around her arms, moving them behind her back, out of the way. The tentacles around her legs caressed her inner thighs, edging them just a little further apart. She felt so helpless in this position, barely able to move on her own. And yet she was the most relaxed she could remember being.

“Mmm...good…” she moaned softly.

He grinned mischievously as he let go of her sides, resting his arms on the rim of the lava pool. Suddenly she felt her body moving, her hips lifted slowly. A strange ripple of pleasure ran across her body when his cock rubbed the walls of her pussy as it slid almost all the way out. She had just realized that it was the tentacles wrapped around her that were moving her when her hips were pulled back down again, just a little faster than before. The friction made her catch her breath in her throat. Even if she tried, there was no way to free her arms and her muscles were so relaxed that she felt like a rag doll, moved only the mapmaker’s will.

Her hips were pulled up and then back down again, the monster underneath her growling lustfully as she was lowered. A pace formed, up and down, the pleasure building, her mind fading. Vechs was using his tentacles to make her ride his cock and the realization of it made her shiver.

“You love my cock?” the mapmaker teased her, the deepness of his voice seeming to echo in her head. She made an affirming noise, her breathing heavy. “Aw come on, you can say it outloud. It won’t hurt~”

“I...love your cock…” And she did. Had she really been lying before? Or was this just part of the lustful brainwashing? She couldn’t tell anymore. Her mind seemed preoccupied with the sensations Vechs was giving her as she was bounced in his lap faster and faster. “It’s so…”

“So...what?” he asked, a laugh on his lips.

“...big~” she moaned, accepting her need for the thickness of his shaft.

“Mmm...it’s spreading your pussy wide, huh?” He leaned into her neck, planting little nibbles up until he brushed his lips against her ear. “You’re getting addicted to it, arn’t you?”

The pace quickened as he whispered it, and she knew as the pleasure escalated that her fate was sealed. If the plan failed and Zisteau won, she would be just as pathetically brainwashed as the others Vechs had feasted on. But as the heat grew in her body, the thought drifted away, replaced with a deep need, a hunger she couldn’t describe. She moaned wantonly, leaning her head back as her friend nipped on the other side of her neck.

“F-faster…” she breathed.

“What was that?” he pretended to ask. She could hear the grin in his voice.

“Please...faster…”

“Well...okay. But only cause you asked so nicely~”

“She whimpered needingly when the pace quickened again. It was so hard to think anymore. All that she was left in her mind was his wonderful, thick cock. She wanted it so much. She hadn’t even seen it yet and she craved the taste of it. And it felt right to feel like that. It’d be so nice if she could have this pleasure all the time.

He growled lustfully as he made her ride his long shaft faster and faster. She could feel the vibrations through his chest. It seemed like hours had passed before he suddenly lost the rhythm, whimpered as he climbed to orgasm.

“Oh Relly~” he moaned. He kept repeating her name as the noises he made became more high-pitched, more ghast-like. “Cum with me Relly~”

As if she had a choice. It felt as if her body was waiting for him, the pleasure plateauing just on the edge. She didn’t think she could say anything coherent if she tried. She only moaned breathily in response.

A moment later she felt his cock swell inside her and he came inside her, growling like a ghast with each spastic thrust. The sensation of his hot semen filling her pussy sent her over the edge and a burning fire seemed to rage across her skin as she moaned. Wave after wave of pleasure shocked through her and she felt the walls of her pussy pulse against his cock, squeezing against it.

It took a few minutes for their heartbeats to calm and as they relaxed in the afterglow, Aurey snuggled against his chest, already feeling more pleasure starting to build just from his cock being inside her still.

“Mmm...are you still hungry?” she murmured. “Cause I’m kind of craving something myself~”

A grin spread across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Zisteau strolled casually through the nether hub, soaking in the energy that the realm gave him. Ever since he had opened the Nethernomicon he felt a quiet energy in the hot, humid air in the Nether, giving him strength and mental clarity. He stopped at the threshold of a portal, taking a moment to relish in the calming hum of the translucent force. With a sigh he stepped through the portal, coming out in the central chamber of the End Stronghold. Seth had sent him a message asking him to explain the pigman's blueprints for an improved enderman farm. It seemed even the redstone expert was having trouble.

_**~Your friends are simpletons compared to you now~** _

Maybe once he explained it, Seth would finally accept him as superior to him and stop the silly rivalry they had developed over the years. Perhaps his friend just needed to relieve some stress. He had been reluctant to bring another person to bed with Vechs but with Seth he might make an exception. But that was an idea for another day.

He fell feet first through the star-filled end portal, feeling the thick, heavy fog squeeze against him for a moment before depositing him on an obsidian pad. The first thing he noticed was the abundance of endermen. If Seth was at the enderman farm there shouldn't be this many on the mainland. Then he noticed the shimmering green barrier around the small platform he stood on.

**_~Anger is cleansing~_ **

Immediately, he threw up a personal shield around his body but he was too late to stop most of the barrage of arrows that flew through the cage-like barrier. He winced as sharp flint imbedded in his skin and cried out in pain but mostly in rage. He glared at the group of people in the near distance, his so-called friends, their bows drawn.

**_~Crush them~_ **

"You're all idiots to challenge me!" he called to them. With a wave of his hand he willed the arrows to despawn, feeling his wounds heal as his hearts slowly regained health. Another rain of arrows flew towards him but this time they dissolved into nothing as they got near him. “I can kill all of you in half a second.”

“A lot of talk from someone who’s trapped!” Pause taunted back, keeping his bow drawn even while all the others put theirs down.

**_~Your power cannot be contained~_ **

“I’ll be honest, when I wondered if you guys were gonna rebel I never expected a world border cage. Kudos to Seth, I guess?”

“That’s right!” Seth answered, a momentary pride in his stance. “It took quite a lot of experimenting.”

“There’s nothing you can do, Zisteau,” Guude said. “Give up and stand down or else we’ll all stand around and watch you slowly starve to death and ready to trap you wherever you spawn again.”

“I broke his bed before we got here,” Anderz announced. “So he should drop in middle of town square.”

“Good.”

The rebel Mindcrackers tensed when Zisteau began to laugh. It started as a low chuckling but as it grew in volume the pigman’s face contorted into a caricature of insane mirth. They had no idea, he thought. They could not fathom how much suffering awaited them.

“Shut up!” Blame yelled.

**_~Silence them~_ **

“No you shut up.” Zisteau’s laugh ended abruptly, his expression changing to one of quiet rage. “I have been merciful these past few months but once this is over there will be some changes. And I’m starting with you, Guude. It seems like I underestimated your ability to rally this little rebellion. Let’s see how organized you guys can be once your leader is my obedient puppet~”

“I think you’re forgetting something, asshole,” Millbee said. “You’re trapped.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Zisteau growled. “While it’s true I can’t leave this square, I’d like to think of it as a front row seat to your demise.”

"You can't do shit from in there," Doc spat, his robot eye glowing a bright angry red.

"Oh I won't be doing anything, but I'd watch out for them if I were you guys." Zisteau smirked as he watched the group of rebels finally notice the endermen that surrounded them. The slender monsters vibrated furiously, once in a while screeching in the horrible way they do. It took a lot of energy to make so many endermen aggressive. He was glad he had walked through the Nether to get here, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do it. He opened up his arms wide and commanded to the unruly mob, "Kill them all, except him." He pointed to Seth. "I need him alive to undo this annoying trap."

"Don't pan-" Guude tried to tell his friends but the rest of his warning was lost as some of the more bloodthirsty of them charged into the monsters around them, fear in their eyes. It erupted into chaos. The once united band of rebels became disjointed as the men defended themselves from the island's inhabitants. Zisteau watched with naked amusement as one by one his so-called captors became overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of their assailants and fell. Though the finality of death is lost to them in this plane of existence, he thought, the pain is real enough. The pain etched on Adlington's face as his body disappeared almost made him laugh. It was a wonder how they had not gone insane from their immortality. Always in pain, never at peace in death. Maybe he would be merciful someday and let them breathe their last.

_**~Merciful** **death~**_

Zisteau was brought out of his musing when he heard someone yell above the fighting, "Now!"

Two things happened at once. With a whisper of magic, border around him dissolved away and Guude lept onto the obsidian square, screeching a battlecry. The pigman was stunned by the sudden attack and couldn't stop the green-shirted man from rushing into him, knocking him to the ground. They rolled together with the momentum, wrestling when they came to a stop just on the edge of the platform, the infinite void below.

"Give me back my server," Guude grunted as they fought, his face growing red as he pushed out each word with heavy breaths.

"You're goddamn persistent, aren't you?" Zisteau growled back. Guude managed to get on top and started punching the pigman’s face but the advantage was short-lived when Zisteau caught both his wrists and held them tight. A dark smirk on his lips, he forced the man sitting on his chest to look him in the eye.

"Call off this little rebellion of yours and I'll make it worth your while." Zisteau poured as much hypnosis as he could into his words. It wouldn't be as powerful as the collar or Vechs's natural ability, but he hoped it was enough to compel his attacker to submit. "I can teach you this power, Guude, and together we can rule. Just relax."

Guude's eyes slowly hazed over and his breathing slowed. "Relax..."

"That's it, buddy. Relax and embrace my power."

Guude's body swayed for a moment before he suddenly shook his head, clearing away the fog in his mind. "You can take your damn brainwashing and suck on it!" he cursed at him and with a grunt pitched himself over the edge of the platform, bringing Zisteau with him. The bottom dropped out of his stomach as the pigman realized what had happened and he tried in vain to call on the book's voice for guidance. As he felt his hearts painfully tick away, a weight seemed to lift from his body. He looked at Guude and in the last instance he felt remorse. A tear flew up from his eye and then his vision blacked out.

* * *

 

Blue sky and a headache greeted Zisteau when he awoke. He blinked lazily for a moment, wondering why he was so sore. He had been in the end, but why...? A cold chill ran across his back and shoulders when his memories returned. His eyes grew wide. "Fuck!"

When he tried to sit up he realized his arms had been tied to the side. He grunted with effort as he slowly swung himself into a sitting position. He heard someone say, "Guude, he's awake!"

Zisteau watched his friends approach him as he sat in the middle of spawn square. They looked cautious, maybe even frightened. He understood why. He hoped that they would believe him. That they would believe that the book had clouded his judgment, fed his deepest fears, used him to control the server. The book had possessed him.

 **  
**"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, asshole?" Guude spat at him.  
  
"I..." Zisteau tried to apologize but as he recalled all the horrible things he had done over the past few months he suddenly felt nauseous and the contents of his stomach splattered against the stone square. After that he told them everything that had happened since he found the Nethernomicon. When he was done there was a long silence broken only by the sound of the nether portal. The humming started to make him sick again.  
  
"I don't know if I believe your possession story," Guude finally said. "but I don't feel any creepy aura around you anymore so I guess destroying the book made everything go back to normal."  
  
A cold chill ran down the pigman's spine. "Where's Vechs?"  
  
"In the nether with Aurey. She's probably busy helping him recover after that tentacle thing you did to him."  
  
"You fucking idiots! Take me to him!" Zistea struggled to his feet, impaired by his restricted arms.  
  
"Why the hell should we do that?" Blame asked.  
  
"Cause Aurey's in danger."  
  


* * *

  
  
They found the two of them tangled together on the warm netherack rocks, dripping in sweat, lava, and various other fluids. His arms now free, Zisteau scrambled to Vechs's side, tugging on the tentacles wrapped around the red haired girl. "Vechs, stop! Get off of her!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master!" the monster apologized. "She came to me to feed."  
  
"I don't get it. The book is gone. Why is Vechs still like that?" Nebris asked.  
  
"Just cause you got rid of the book that tells you how to make him doesn't mean destroying it will turn him back to normal." Zisteau growled at him, shooting him a glare while Vechs relaxed his grip on his victim. Aurey whined with need, trying to pull him back onto her.  
  
"Fucking hell...Vechs undo whatever brainwashing you did to her, matter of fact, undo all the brainwashing you've done to everyone."  
  
The tension in the room seemed to dissolve instantly. Blame sighed audibly. Aurey blinked a few times as she came to her senses and then with a squeak of embarrassment she dived back into the lava pool, hiding her body under the glowing liquid.  
  
"D-did we lose?" she asked quietly, looking sadly at Vechs as he tried to nuzzle against Zisteau.  
  
"We all lost," Zisteau murmured dramatically.  
  
"Can you turn him back?" Chad shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"Without the book I can't..."  Zisteau's voice cracked and he closed his eyes. "I can't do a fucking thing."  
  
Vechs wrapped his master in a tentacle hug, unaware of what he was comforting him from. "Master? Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Vechs..." The pigman's shoulders shook as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...so fucking sorry..."  
  


* * *

  
  
The path to the underground chamber was well worn. Zisteau slowly walked, taking his time to climb down the stone steps to his monthly fate. This was his punishment, his sentence. Once every month he walked down this path to the chamber below. Once every month the chamber opened just long enough for him to slip inside. And once every month he stayed there until he died from hunger.  
  
Like clockwork, the iron door into the netherbrick room opened and he walked inside. He heard it click shut behind him. It was pitch black in the room but he could feel another presence in the shadows. He knew who it was. A warm, slick tendril wrapped around his ankle.  
  
"Welcome back, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T H E E N D
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this strange kinky journey!


End file.
